Saviors
by LOTRgeekster
Summary: What happens when an Elf shows up in Camp Half-blood? Well, the obvious, the camp leaders try to get her home. With the help of 3 demigods, they head home, and jump into the fellowships quest. Thinking it was first a safety precaution, there's more trouble for the fellowship then they really care to admit, or even know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Found but lost**

Amira's POV.

The streaks of sunlight went into my eyes as the dawn came up. I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked around, startled by where I was. I lay in a cot in a wooden cabin, along with others whom looked wounded. I sat up and clutched my head, as pain shot into my head.

"Hey, look. The girl's awake." A voice shouted. I clutched my head again, as now dizziness came with the pain. I looked up to a boy of 16 years old. He had blonde hair, emerald eyes, skinny weight, medium height, and pale skin.

"Where am I?" I asked, moving my hands down to my side.

"You're at Camp Half-blood." The boy said. "I'm Zale."

"Zale, bring her to Percy. You know how much he and Reyna want to talk to her." Another voice said. Zale nodded and he helped me up. We walked out of the cabin and down a field. He stopped at a building and walked up the steps.

"Percy, Reyna? She's here." Zale said as he walked inside. Zale motioned for me to come inside and I hesitantly walked in. the first thing I noticed where 4 chairs and only one was occupied. I walked further in the dark cabin and suddenly heard growling. Looking behind me, I saw two hounds, once sliver the other gold.

"Zale, if you would leave us please?"Reyna commanded.

"Don't freak her too much out, after all, she's just woken up." Zale teased. The girl gave an icy look to Zale and turned away. I looked up in front of me and saw a boy with brown hair along with a grey streak, tan skin, and green eyes. He shot me an apologetic smile and looked back down at his co-worker.

"What is your name?" the boy asked as he turned back toward me.

"Amira." i told him. "What is yours?"

"I'm Percy and this is Reyna." Percy told me. Reyna walked up the step to her chair and motioned me to sit down. I looked behind me and sat down. But unlike most people, I did not relax; I sat stock still, waiting to see if any warning or danger signals came from the two of them.

"Relax, it's not like we're going to hurt you." Percy said. I looked up at him with a small smile, but did not relax. Percy looked at Reyna and she was watching me, looking as though I was a puzzle that had a piece kissing and she was angry at it.

"She never puts down her guard... Shows a good warrior." Reyna simply stated. "where are you from?"

"From everywhere and nowhere, but mostly middle-earth." I answered. The two leaders looked at each other, confused.

"Where are you really from? No time for any jokes." Percy asked, an sense of earlier humor gone.

"Middle-earth... I promise you that i'm not lying." I persisted. Percy shrugged and Reyna's eyes became stormy. She looked me straight in the eyes, and then switched to Percy, looking as if they had a silent conversation in their heads.

"Look, I have no clue where I am, or whom you are.. All I want to do is go home." I told them, my hands went to my neck, feeling an empty space. I tried searching for it but couldn't find it.

"Looking for these?" Reyna asked. I turned my eyes up to her and found my necklace and a key.

"Can I have them back please?" I asked.

"What are they?" Percy asked. "I mean what do they do?"

"Well, the first necklace is a necklace that only women elves get and the other is a key." I explained, thinking that it was pretty obvious what they were. The two leaders looked strangely at me as they digested the information.

"Well the key to what?" Reyna asked, snapping out of the daze.

"I don't know." I replied, seeing it was only best to tell the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New person, old habits

Zale's POV.

I was waiting for Amira to come out of the big house. Her story reminded me of the song 'Angel with a shotgun' by the cab, one of their more meaningful songs. Before you start with the "Demigods are supposed to used technology, they will attract monster" and all that, I was a puzzle even to Chiron, because I can use it, without attracting them. I kept thinking over the things she said when she was out. I wondered who this guy Legolas was, and who Aragorn was, and what really happened to make her end up in the place called Rivendell. She was most of the time in war mode when she was out.

"Zale, will you show her around?" Renya asked as she came out with Amira. I nodded and smiled up at Amira, and she gave me a small smile back. We started down the hill and I turned to look at her. She looked less innocent and vulnerable with the Longbow and the sword. We walked toward the arena and watched the guys fight for a bit.

"Whats with the dummies?" she asked.

"Oh, those area for the beginners mostly, or if you just want to practice without having to feel the sore of losses." I joked around. She gave a small chuckle, and scanned around. I lead her out of the arena and toward the archery range. We reached it and saw the Apollo kids shooting. She mumbled something and I turned toward her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I have seen better, shooting I mean." She said, nodding toward the archers as she said the word shooting. I looked at her, with eyes wide, them asking the question _'really?'_ She nodded in turn.

"If you had been in the army since you were 10 years old, you would too, my friend." She said as she grasped my shoulder. We walked past the cabins, me just explaining a little bit about them. She took interest in the minor gods cabins, which was strange because usually, the new ones asked about the major ones. We walked pass the construction sight as she came to a stop.

"What is this going to be?" Amira asked. I stopped and looked at her as she pointed toward the site.

"The new city, we joined the two different camps a year ago, and we are still debating about which parts to add." I explained, laughing at my brief moment of the heads and the counselors of the cabins. Which even now, some of them had two representatives, as the counselors debated it out, unless it was the Aries kids of course. We walked on and talked about the full history of the gods, me adding snip bits of the eating pavilion, climbing wall, the lake, and the barracks. I lead her up a hill which held the path way to the auguries.

"Octavian!" I yelled as we strolled in. "Be careful with him, he has got a bit of a temper when it comes to newcomers because of his ego. I still don't know why they haven't replaced him, but it might be possible that they haven't found a replacement yet." She snickered at the saying as he came in.

"Something funny?" Octavian asked. She shook her head no.

"You must be Octavian, I am Amira." She smiled as she held out her hand.

"I don't shake hands with archers, a disgraceful bunch they are." He muttered. Her smile faded to a forced one.

"What did you just say?" She asked, with a threatening tone to her voice.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me! Archers always have been a bunch of rabble men! They deserve no honor more then the local drunk." He hissed. She clenched her jaw and looked at him.

"I didn't survive thousands of battles, and at least a war to banter words with a blind man! Especially one who's life now lies on the line." She growled back. He scoffed and took a step closer to her.

"You wouldn't dare to shoot me at point-blank range." He laughed scornfully.

"I would, but even then I have a sword and 2 knives hidden in my belt." She said so low that I had to lean in to hear her. "And unlike you, I know how to use every single one of them, and more as a possible weapon, so you better watch your tongue." Octavian turned to a shade of pale and his eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't dare insult an Augur! Someone who has more honor then a pity stranger away from her home!" he stuttered. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure that honor disappeared the night that you planned to demolish the quest for Rome." She said. "Well, the honor that you had... Which was as much as use as the local drunks from the looks of your leaders." She turned away and stalked off. I laughed for a second and then shook my head at Octavian.

"You might want to watch your footing now... She is in it for ya." I said as I gave him a wink. He 'humped' and stalked toward his little podium. I shook my head once more and headed after her, wanting to know as much as she would tell me from the new archer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- **_Never a boring day_

Jaz POV.

I was dancing around with my headphones in. Most demigods called me addicted, and truthfully, how can I deny? Music was my passion, it was the thing that I lived for.

"Jaz! You alright?" Will asked. I nodded and looked up at him, smiling. I had little crush on him, but the only one who knew was my best friends, Zale and Xander. I first realized I had a crush when he had laughed at one of my corny jokes while we had dancing class. My history was kind of weird because I knew Will from high school as well as Zale. I met Xander at one of the activities of camp, probably capture the flag when he threatened when I reached the flag. I shrugged at Xander and then ran away, holding the flag up high and screaming at the top of my lungs. While I was a daughter of Athena, Zale was a son of Hermes, and Xander was the son of Ares.

"I'm fine, Will." I laughed. I spun outward and then tripped over my own two feet and fell onto the floor. I looked up to Will and started laughing as he smiled.

"Not fine now, are you?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh, hush it, Solace." I said as I dismissed it with a hand wave. He started laughing again, a sound that I completely loved and smiled at all the time. He reached out a hand and I gladly took it. He pulled me up and let go of my hand. He opened his mouth to say something and then the conch hour blew.

"Hungry?" I asked, pointing out the door.

"Starving." He said. I raced out the door and headed to the pavilion. Apparently it had changed since the two camps had joined. The structure was still the same, except they had changed the tables to the feasting chairs from camp Jupiter. I didn't really know the camps before hand because I came after the Giant war.

"Jaz!" a voice shouted. I turned my head over and saw Zale and Xander sitting, Laying on our usual seats. I brushed my red hair out of my face and headed over to the table. I sat down at the table and looked over to the boys. Zale had blonde hair, emerald eyes, skinny weight, medium height, and pale skin while Xander was the complete opposite, having black hair, blue eyes, tall in height, and showed off his muscles all the time to the Aphrodite girls.

"Anything new today, boys?" I asked as I sat down. A nymph right afterwards sat down a plate of my favorite food in front of me. I dug in greedily since I didn't have the time for lunch.

"Not really, except that someone stole my spear." Xander said, putting pressure on the word someone while looking over to Zale. Zale opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"He always steals your spear." I stated and dug in again. Xander nodded and turned back to his food.

"Well, the newcomer woke up today." Zale said. I raised my eyebrow up, knowing he was going to say something more. "She showed an attitude to Octavian, and got interviewed by Percy and Reyna. I showed her around camp and then... Well then the horn blew for dinner." We laughed as he smiled sheepishly at his last statement. That was Zale for you, always thinking of his stomach.

" 'bout time someone had an attitude toward Octavian." Xander muttered. I looked up warily, and looked around us. "Come on, all 3 of us know that he hates everyone, and everyone hates him. The only reason he hasn't been replaced yet is because they haven't found another Augur." Zale nodded and I looked around, still hesitant, but agreeing nonetheless.

"What's her name?" I asked, turning back to the boys.

"What?!" Zale asked with his mouth full.

"Her name, dim-wit." Xander repeated.

"Amira, at least that was what I could hear from outside." Zale answered.

"What she look like?" Xander asked. Of course Xander would ask that question since he always wanted to impress almost EVERY girl on site.

"Chocolate hair, tan skin, sea-blue eyes that are even deeper then Percy's... They are kind of like the eyes from Peter in those Narnia movies. She has a bit of an accent, and is apparently older then she looks." Zale dished out as he thought for a minute. "And she is way out of your league dude." I snorted a little and started laughing.

"What? I can't make a girl out of my league, into my league?" Xander asked, stuffing his mouthful.

"Dude, if she is out of your league, she is out of your league." I laughed. He growled at me.

"Xander, I wouldn't even try it. She is as stubborn as a dwarf." Zale teased. Xander grumbled some more and we started laughing even harder. It was never a boring day in camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- _All in a days work _**

Xander's POV.

Great, that's just great Annabeth... Send the boy who has the worst dyslexia in the world to the library to find the book your looking for... And not helping in the slightest with 'you know the one about Theseus. I grumbled as I reached yet another book about the heroes. She need it for a 'project', probably another exploding thing-a-jig with Leo. Just add Frank to the mix and watch the camp burn down, or at least the Athena cabin. I grabbed the last book that held the hero in it, and along with the other 20 books, started to make my way back to the front door.

"Need some help?" A voice asked. I turned around quickly, causing some books to fall. I gritted my teeth as I was trying not to scream in frustration.

"That would be helpful." I sighed as I looked down at my helper. She had chocolate hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail; she had the look of a someone determined and someone who held themselves strong so everyone else could also have hope, but as soon as the strength crumbles, the real person comes to light. She stood up with books in her hands as her sea-blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Could you take a couple more?" I asked, almost buckling under the weight of the books.

"I didn't know a son of Ares would need help carrying books to an Athena girl." The girl stated as she reached to grab some more books. I stood there staring at her, I never told her that.

"What's your name, girl?" I asked, hesitant.

"Amira, yours?" She asked back. So this was Amira, the newcomer... The really rough one to beat in a sword fight, or so I heard anyway. Gossip here isn't exactly reliable with the Aphrodite girls around. Those girls always blow everything out of portion.

"Xander, I would shake your hand, but I can't." I stated. She laughed, throwing her head back, and smiling.

"Well come-on, Ares boy, show me the way." She smiled, still laughing a little. We walked out of the city (what there was of it), Terminus giving me my spear back as well as Amira getting her swords back, and started toward the Athena cabin.

"I should warn you, a girl maybe jumping a little bit about, singing at the top of her lungs. As well as a girl lying over a study-table with ear plugs in, trying to block out the sound." I warned as we came near.

"A girl jumping around, singing? I thought Athena girls didn't do that, or at least that's what I got when I talked to Percy yesterday." Amira explained. I nodded, partly agreeing with her.

"But then you've got Jaz, who's more of Apollo girl with her actions then an Athena gal. Though, when she starts using her head, she can be as smart as Annabeth." I told her, seeing there was no point in hiding it. Amira nodded and we walked into the camp circle. We reached cabin 6 in a matter of no time from the camp fire.

"Annabeth! Got your books!" I shouted.

"Or at least the ones you thought were the right ones." Amira muttered quietly so that only I could hear. I chuckled a little as Annabeth came into sight.

"Xander! 'Bout time you showed up! Thanks for the books guys." She said as she sighed in relief.

"Where do you want them?" I asked her in turn, seeing there was almost no table space seeing what there was couldn't hold the 20 books. Annabeth sighed and looked around the cabin.

"I sometime need to clean this up.. But then Jaz might mess it up again." Annabeth sighed, putting her hands up to her head in frustration. "Just leave them over there, I get Malcolm to move them later." We nodded and moved them toward the space.

"Oh remember, there is a Senate meeting in an hour." Annabeth said as she turned away and walked back into the cabin. I nodded and said 'yeah, yeah'. We walked over to the arena and watched the people fight. Amira stood there for a minute, scanning the area and then nodding to herself.

"What's up?" I asked her. She shook her head and seemed to come out of a trace.

"Oh, nothing, just a little habit." She said.

"Xander!" a voice shouted. I turned toward the main competition area and groaned. There stood Clarisse, along with two of my other sisters. "Why don't you bring your girlfriend and lets have a little competition?"

"May-" I started, and then stopped. The would only get them off my case if I accepted anyways, so postponing it won't matter. I looked at Amira and she nodded, agreeing with my thoughts.

"Let's do it then." I agreed, shocking my oldest sister. She smiled cruelly, looking over to Amira and scoffed. Amira took off her jacket, revealing armor and got out her sword. I got out my sword and went to the main arena. Amira looked at the 3 girls and seemed to analyze them.

"But then only one of our sisters can join you." I stated. Clarisse thought the term over and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright then little brother, lets have it." She said, still smiling.

"We could have handled all 3 of them." Amira whispered to me as one of my sisters took leave from the center. I nodded, showing I understood, but she obviously never fought against Clarisse before. Clarisse, my sister, and me all took our battle positions while Amira stood, relaxed. My older sister charged but Clarisse stayed where she was. We raced against each other and took on the attacks. Then next moment, Clarisse went to attack Amira and all I could see after that was a red haze. I was still fighting when I felt a hand on top of my shoulder.

"Relax, they are done." I heard Amira say, reaching out to me within the haze. The red cleared my eyes and I saw the two sisters laying on the ground, looking shocked and shaken. "Come on, we've got a senate meeting to attend." Amira and I walked out of the Arena and toward the senate (or at least, what we used since the actual building was still under construction). The meeting was called to order and I zoned out for most of it, only catches snip-bits here and there.

"Now come some more pressing matters. As we all know, Amira, came into our midst a couple days ago and everyone knows how much she wants to go home. But, as is our tradition, we cannot let her go alone." Jason said, finally getting to the more important matter. I sat up, paying more attention then I normally do, wanting to know where this matter is going.

"We have gotten words and legends from the fates through someone, and of course, our Oracle." Renya began. "The prophecy will only be revealed, however, to those who go on this quest, for I don't want the rest of you having trouble minds."

"Since, it is our custom to only allow 3 demigods per quest, we will do exactly that." Percy started. "After all, we can't let her go alone in a land she doesn't know." Percy here smiled at the thought, while Amira just rolled her eyes along with Annabeth.

"So, we now ask those who will try to go onto the quest with her." Annabeth cringed. "Even though, they have no clue what exactly is going to happen." People began talking and whispering to their neighbors. I felt a little bad for Amira, since this was her one chance of returning home. But, truth be told, I didn't want her to go home. I wanted another friend to stay with me here.

"I'll go." I said, throwing my hand in the air. Everyone one was still talking to each other, ignoring me. I stood up and repeated my statement, only louder this time. Everyone turned to look at me, while Amira was smiling u pat me, everyone else looked at me like I was crazy.

"And I will join you." Zale said formally, standing up and trying to cover up a smirk.

"Then I will come, seeing as someone needs to keep you boys sane and safe from Amira's skills." Jaz said, not hiding her smirk at all. I chuckled to myself and we looked up to the uncertain praetors. Jason and Percy shrugged while Annabeth and Renya nodded.

"Then it's settled, you three will join Amira on her quest home." Renya said, giving the final verdict. We smiled at each other and then turned to Amira, who was smiling broadly at us and nodded. After all, this was all in a days work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- _Somewhere only they know_**

Amira's POV.

I was waiting at the top of half-blood hill. I could see the stretch of this thing called a 'road'. We had roads back home, but they weren't as black as these, nor a smooth. I paced around, waiting for the others to come up the hill with their packs. I just had my swords, bow and quiver. But that was all I had in the beginning here anyway. So it wouldn't matter anyway if it seemed like I had forgotten anything. My thoughts turned to the events of last night.

_-flashback- _

I climbed up a hill, looking at a single house. They had explained that they didn't use their augur for prophecies anymore, but they still used an person called the oracle. I was about to knock on the door when it flew open. Inside it was dark, with only candle light to hold the room alight. Vaguely, I saw a couch, a table with a chair, and a kitchen seat. There were doors on the sides of the house but nothing really more. I looked ahead of me and saw a girl lying on the floor, with green smoke coming all around the hallway.

"What is this madness?" I asked myself out loud. The smoke laughed and the girls mouth popped open.

_"The Elvish child will return, but with every will comes a price. _  
_Along with 3 demigods always turning to others for advice._  
_Homeland bound as war is brewing with no sound._  
_An Athenian will fail as her duties fall to the ground. _  
_The Ares child will protect what cannot be saved soon enough. _  
_Hermes' son will be found in the trails of the rough. _  
_Each quest is doomed to fail, never to return before wars bend. _  
_Each will protect but one will fail as soon as it hits their end."_

I backed up as the voice crackled and laughed, coming up with each demise in its own turn. I remembered a thing from years ago, a thing I would rather have hidden from everyone.

_"In the demise of her own, the elvish child will fail to protect what matters most. _  
_The boy in blond will try to save, but in turn will change his own._  
_The boy in black, a protector at heart, will be crumbled as the lights crumble._  
_The girl in red faces decision that will matter most, and choose the least for where she is needed._  
_The children will run when the pit becomes to large, but will fall into darkness all the same. _  
_Their own will try but in the end fail to save, as each turns to be far gone. The end will be near." _

I ran from the cabin and screamed. Soon I had opened my eyes and realized it was only just a dream. But, when I looked around me, the four praetors stood. Grim faced or with horror each face had. The had tried to explain what I saw was real, and that I should have told them when I met the trio. I responded that I did not know whom the others were, seeing as it could be anyone from all my travels since I didn't have a home. Well I had one, I just got kicked out from it.

_-end of flashback-_

I shook my head, clearing the dark thoughts that had gathered there. The second thing was only rambling, but none-the-less, rambling by a wise man in a trance like state. I would have gone alone, but they had insisted on saying it at the meeting because of all the rules and such. I had agreed and it got me stuck with the only people that I basically knew here. Couldn't have been different. Couldn't it have been... Why did they have to volunteer? Not that I'm not grateful, just because I don't want them getting hurt. The trio came up onto the hill and waved at me.

"Shall we go?" I asked quietly, motioning down the hill.

"Yeah, he should be here any moment now." Zale stated. I nodded my head and walked down the hill, with Zale and Jaz in front of me, and Xander beside me.

"Everything okay?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and stared at the ground.

"Just worried about you guys." I explained as this thing they called a 'van' pulled up.

"They haven't told us the Prophecy yet. Which is strange considering they usually tell us, but it could mean that it is really, really bad." Xander rambled as he thought.

"I'll tell you later." I said to him as I got into the 'van'. We sat in the seats and buckled, racing off toward the city of Manhattan.

"Hi Aurgus." I heard Jaz say as I leaned against the side. There in front of me was a man, but not exactly a normal man. He had eyes all over his body and he only grunted in response to Jaz's hello. I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't dreaming and each time he still was there. I just shrugged and stared out the window before coming to a question.

"Jaz, do you have any requests from your siblings?" I asked her. She stared at me along with the boys before answering.

"Yes, matter of fact, My brother Michael wants me to get some diagrams." She said. "He's almost as obsessed with architecture as Annabeth is." I nodded and sighed to myself. 'It's already coming true." I thought. "sometimes it's better late then sooner." We reached the city as I looked out of the window. The man with many eyes dropped us off and already I was turning in circles. The some buildings where huge, and others were almost as tall as Minas Tirith, even with its 7 levels. 8 if you would count the throne room and castle.

"Well, off we go. I imagined that key must work for something. I have heard that there is a blacksmith that knows where every keyhole there is. He is a weird man, after all, the only thing he does is live in South Carolina and make random stuff and search for keyholes." Zale thought out loud.

"What's wrong with South Carolina?" Xander asked.

"My mom and her family live there." Zale answered, making a disgusted face. We laughed and started to head towards the outside of the city. We got onto a 'train' station and headed toward a 5 o' clock towards South Carolina. I stepped onto the train and took a seat, I closed my eyes and almost was asleep, but still always alert. After all, I was only somewhere they knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- _Danger begins_**

Zale's POV.

The train had suddenly stopped when I was shook awake.

"Bloody heck man, let me sleep." My British coming through. Gods I had worked so hard to get rid of that accent! Why was it coming back now?! I opened my drowsy eyes and stared at the sight ahead of me. Not surprisingly, I was the only one awake from Jaz and Xander. What was surprising was Amira taught as a bow string and holding her sword up.

"Amira, go to sleep." I told her as I internally groaned.

"Not with that... that thing that is lurking outside." She stammered as she pointed her sword at the window.

"What thing?" I asked as I hesitantly got up. She pointed out the window as the whole other side of the train car got shoved. Jaz screamed awake as Amira backed up in horror.

"Did you see that?" She asked instead, pacing around. I didn't see anything, except of the lurch of the train.

"No, but I can see what it can do." I said as Jaz and Xander got up. Xander brought out his spear while Jaz pulled out her own sword. We made a defensive square as thing hit the front of the train again.

"We have officially got to get out of here." Jaz exclaimed as it attacked her side.

"No Jaz, lets just sit here in peace and then when it finally breaks through, just throw ourselves at its feet to be eaten." I said my voice dripped with sarcasm. She scrunched her nose up to her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Amira jumped upward and hit a hole through the ceiling.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get killed!?" Xander shouted.

"Better out there, then in here." She grunted as she made the hole bigger. "Anyway think about it, It has hit all of the sides except top and bottom, so its going through the bottom and hitting us at the sides, but not at the top. Logic when you think of it, after all people seldom look up." She jumped one last time and got through the hole.

"Hey! Thinga-ma-jig! I'm here, come and get me you idiot!" She yelled as she ran off. Jaz moved to the window to see Amira run from the car, being chased by a Mintour. Jaz and I gaped at it, while Xander ran jumped and got to the top.

"What are you doing!" Jaz shouted. "Are YOU trying to get killed?"

"If she is willing to take the chance then I am. She is risking her life for us, and I'm going to right there with her. Besides, we don't even know if her blade will work." Xander told her as if it were common sense.

"Well, you don't have to go out that way, we can go through the doors now." I told him. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Not fun enough." He smiled as he dashed off. I shook my head and went out through the hole that Amira made. Jaz and I started to run after the pair, following the footsteps into a new forest. You could tell Xander's footprints by the marks of his boots (military like all of his brothers), but it was harder to see Amira's... Matter of fact, I couldn't see her's at all.

"Xander, Amira! Where are you?!" Jaz shouted as we walked through the forest.

"Here Jaz!" Xander said as he came running toward us. Not a second had passed when we heard screaming. Not a high-pitched screaming, but a low-throat-ed screaming. We rushed towards the sound and saw the Minotaur attacking Amira, but Amira had already left her mark. She retreated a step, attacked, retreated at step. The Minotaur kept groaning in frustration as she danced around him. Xander picked up his spear and threw it into the monster's shoulder.

"Are you stupid?" Amira asked as she turned toward us. In that moment of distraction however, the minotaur hit her. His club, yes club, hit her sqaure in the side as she flew backwards, almost hitting her head against a tree trunk. The Minotaur shrieked as if it were laughing. A low terrible sound, that made my own blood stand completely still. Jaz was the first one to run toward Amira.

Xander growled and charged straight at the monster. I was a second after him. My mind was absorbed by my thinking. Cut, hit, retreat, side-cut, block, retreat, step froward, cut, repeat. It went like this for what seemed like a couple seconds before the Minotaur groaned in agony and disappeared.

"Alright! Who's next, huh!? Who wants to take on the son of Ares!" Xander shouted.

"Xander calm down." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "No one is here now." Xander got away from his haze, and we turned toward Amira. Jaz looked up at us, as if she was scared. Fear was plain on her face as her main emotion, no competing emotion took hold. We ran towards her and sat beside the fallen Elf.

"Amira? Amira, are you okay?" I asked as I shook her. There was no response as blood kept flowing through a wound at her leg and side. xander ripped up his sleeves before anyone knew what he was doing. Jaz looked at him, with an 'are you kidding?' expression.

"What? If we don't stop the blood, she'll defiantly be dead." He bluntly stated the fear that was on all of our minds. Jaz huffed as I lifted her and her shirt up. Xander put the temporary bandage onto the wounded Elf. Then he moved to her leg as we lifted her pant-leg up, and put her shirt down.

"Zale, help me wrap this around tightly." He grunted as he tried to lift her. I finished the bandage and he fully picked her up.

"She's lighter then I thought she would be." He said as he started to walk with her.

"Where to next then?" I asked.

"Well where else can we go? To the hospital, Zale." Jaz told us. We nodded and she lead the way, out of the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**_**- I don't know**_

Jaz's POV.

"Coast is clear." Zale said as we walked out of the woods. He crept slowly along the shadows, looking like the idiot he sometimes is.

"Zale what are you doing?" I asked. "We are not in a spy movie." He stood, straighten out his jacket and scowled at me.

"You take the fun out of fun." He told me.

"Zale, then you have nothing left." Xander said from behind us.

"Exactly." Zale pointed out. "Now, let's find that hospital of yours." We continued walking along side the rail road and within a couple minutes came across a town. People were bustling about, running into others and grumbling. I made the mistake of looking at Xander and Amira. The elf was looking deathly pale, as though Hades was about to take her. I looked to Xander and he gave me a small smile. Then he stopped, looking shocked.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Zale asked as he turned around. Xander turned toward an ally and started to walk down it. Everything seemed to disappear into trees and a small clearing appeared. We stood there as crying came into our ears. When the crying got louder, a girl, looking about 15, 16 years old ran into view. She looked exactly like Amira, except... Sadder... The girl stood there and collapsed to her feet. Then she looked up and started to sing.

"Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more

Don't say - goodbye  
Don't say - I didn't try...

These tears I cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies  
You told us  
The hurt, the blame!

And I will weep  
To be so alone  
I are lost!  
I can never go home

So in the end  
I will be - what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me" She stopped as another voice started to sing, a deeper voice, a guy's voice.

"Now I say - goodbye  
I said - you didn't try...

These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!

And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost!  
You can never go home" The guy's voice sang. She started to cry even harder once the guy started to sing. The guy walked near the younger version, but wouldn't come within 5 feet. He had long blond hair, pale skin, and deep brown eyes. he wore a hunter's clothing but he had that presence of some higher.. He had a prince's presence.

"Why have you come?" The younger Amira asked.

"Why are you still here?" The guy snarled at her, disgust clear on his face.

"Maybe because it's only been a couple hours! Maybe because the forest is too big! Maybe because I got hurt!" She yelled at the guy. "Ever thought of that Prince?" The guy had a look of concern on his face, then hurt, then his disgust came back. He walked toward her and she backed up, biting her lip as she moved her leg.

"You will treat me with respect!" He demanded at her.

"I never had too! I never WILL!" She spat at him. She got up and ran out of the clearing, tears streaming down her face. The guy walked into the clearing and then fell onto his knees.

"Amira?" He asked, hesitant. "Amira, I'm sorry! God, i was so stupid.. Amira! I'M SORRY!" He lifted his head and I saw tears, actual tears streaming down his face. With his earlier temper, I didn't think it would be possible. Why did he care now? we stared at the forest that was slowly receding, leaving us back again in the alley. We looked at each other and then heard a door open.

"Children, what are you doing here? It's not safe, come inside." A women said as she waved us inside. We walked inside the room and sat down. The strange women took the Elf from Xander and put her down on a bench that was nearby. She looked over Amira and looked concerned.

"Excuse me boy, but can you give me that pot next to you?" She asked as she continued to look over her. Zale looked by his side and grabbed the pot, giving it to the women. She smiled at him and started to mutter as she pulled stuff out of the pot. After a couple minutes, but what felt like hours, she turned back to us.

"Come, it's late, and you all look tired." She stated as we got up and walked down a hallway. We were led past rooms full of different people and stopped by a closed door.

"Thank you." Xander said as she opened the door. The women just nodded and opened the door.

"My pleasure. I always take care of my patients, their saviors, and demigods." She said. We looked at each other with wide eyes and she started to laugh.

"No, i'm no monster. How could I be if you were here and others were for so long?" She laughed. Zale was quiet for a second and then opened his mouth to say something.

"Then could you call Apollo? Please, he is the god of healing, won't he come?" Zale asked. She shook her head and sighed.

"Why not? She could be dying!" Xander exclaimed.

"He won't come because he is a little too embarrassed of his mother... Even if I taught him and my little girl everything they know." She said.

"How did you come here? I thought you were banished from the lands? Isn't that your story, Leto?" I asked.

"I came here like everything else.. Moving with western civilization, and I was only banished for giving birth to the twins.. Which happened anyway." She dismissed as she put us inside the room. We sat down inside, on the 3 mattress that were lying on the ground.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Zale asked as he lay on the mattress.

"I don't know." I whispered as I remembered what Will told me before we went.

**_-flashback-_**

I was packing inside my cabin while everyone else was at breakfast when I heard footsteps coming inside.

"Jaz? Are you in here?" A voice asked. I felt butterflies inside my stomach and knew it was Will.

"By my bunk Will." I told him as I glanced over my shoulder. I heard the footsteps come even closer. They stopped next to the edge of my bunk. I looked at him, seeing that he was wearing his hunting gear. His leather pants, and his camo athletic shirt, with his bow and arrows over his shoulder. His blond hair getting in front of his eyes as he leaned over.

"You sure you ready to do this?" He asked. I nodded and continued to pack everything I could into the small backpack. He grabbed my wrist as I turned away and I looked into his eyes.

"I am ready Will, don't worry about me." I told him, laughing a little. He smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did.

"But I am worried about you. There was a prophecy and none of it was good. Each and ever one of you is going to get hurt... And.. And I don't want that to happen to you." He said, stuttering a little at the end. I looked at him, confused a little.

"The prophecy went like this: The Elvish child will return, but with every will comes a price. Along with 3 demigods always turning to others for advice. Homeland bound as war is brewing with no sound. An Athenian will fail as her duties fall to the ground. The Ares child will protect what cannot be saved soon enough. Hermes' son will be found in the trails of the rough. Each quest is doomed to fail, never to return before wars bend. Each will protect but one will fail as soon as it hits their end." He stopped to take a breath. "then Amira told us something else like it. Except it went like this: In the demise of her own, the elvish child will fail to protect what matters most. The boy in blond will try to save, but in turn will change his own. The boy in black, a protector at heart, will be crumbled as the lights crumble. The girl in red faces decision that will matter most, and choose the least for where she is needed. The children will run when the pit becomes to large, but will fall into darkness all the same. Their own will try but in the end fail to save, as each turns to be far gone. The end will be near." I looked at him, shocked.

"Well, that doesn't sound good at all." I told him. "But then, not all prophecy's are right, remember?" He rolled his eyes a little and then looked me straight in the eye.

"But what if this one is? Please, be careful... Watch out for the others.. They won't know, the Praetors didn't want you guys to freak out.. Just be careful." He said as he grabbed my hands.

"I will, don't worry about it." I told him. He nodded and then shook his head. He looked back up at me and smiled.

"I know you will, just be careful, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I answered.

**_-end of flashback-_**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Zale and Xander asked me. "You are the one that is supposed to know."

"I Just don't know." I said as I grabbed my knees to my chest... I really don't know... Will, couldn't you be here?

**Authors note-**

**Sorry that I haven't posted in like forever! I'm so sorry! I was busy and tried to write this chapter over and over again. Hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.. Oh, the song that is earlier in the chapter is not the exact song.. The words are a little changed, like the I is supposed to be we.. But I thought it would suit it better. If you want to look it up, it's called Gollum's song. Pretty good actually with the music in the background. Anyway, hoped you liked and I shall see you later on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8_- Let the adventure begin __  
_**

**Xander POV.**

I woke up to the dimly lit room that we had inhabited for a week. I looked around and saw the other two still sleeping. I smiled at them, and grabbed a pair of clean clothes. I walked into the bathroom across the hall, and took a shower. After the hot shower, I changed into the spare clothes that I had gotten. Well, more like Zale stole them from a department store that was nearby. I chuckled softly at the thought; I know that Zale was one of the clumsiest people that I know, it was wonder that he hadn't been caught yet.

I walked down the hallway and stopped by Amira's room. The color had returned to her face as she healed, but there would be a scare that was by her stomach. 'Course it would eventually fade, but you would still be able to see it up close. The elfish girl was also sleeping, but muttering in her sleep.

"No, please... Don't do this." She whimpered, a frown coming onto her forehead. "Please, take me instead. I'm more worth to you then him. He's worthless!" I walked up to the elf and shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Amira! Are you okay?" I whispered. She tossed and turned to the other side as though she was slapped.

"No, I don't. Take me instead, he's nothing.. He's only a young man, he won't do you much harm." She muttered. I tried to shake her again, but she on;y whimpered.

"Both of you, shut up! Aragorn do as I say. Both of you go!" She mumbled in her sleep. I gritted my teeth and shook her once more, and not lightly might I add. She jumped up and started to breath heavily. She looked up at me with confused eyes. Then she turned toward the blanket as realization came into her sea-blue eyes.

"Who's Aragorn?" I asked her, jumping to the first question that was on my mind.

"What?" She asked as she snapped out of her thoughts. I sighed and repeated my question to her.

"A friend... An old friend..." She answered. "People used to trust me, now only Aragorn and a couple of other people do." I looked at her as she looked away from me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, I kinda ran away from my home... Ever since then, I've been running. There is no real place to call home, I've been to almost everywhere in Middle-earth.. Though it wasn't my choice in the first place." She explained. Was that when she and the other guy met? When they fought and she ran, leaving him behind?

"So who was the other person?" I asked her. She looked at me with a glance and I laughed.

"You talk in your sleep." I explained in turn. She 'oohed' and I smiled at her.

"No one... Not anyone important anyway." She muttered. I nodded and I stood up. She got up and walked down stairs with me. I cracked corny jokes, trying to make the mood lighten. She laughed and shook her head.

"You need some better ones, Xander." She laughed.

"Well, then Zale needs some better ones. After all, I got them all from him." I told her. She snorted and we walked into the eating room. Jaz and Zale waved at her and we sat down. She went to get something from the line as I sat down with them. I explained what happened in the room.

"Who do you think he is?" Jaz asked. "The one she didn't mention, I mean."

"Probably the one that we saw on the way here." Zale pointed out. "Who else? I mean, she's got memories with the guy, even if they are bad. The guy means something to her, as well as this Aragorn dude."

"I just wish she could give us a straight." I told them. They nodded but put on a smile as she came and sat down.

"So when can we go?" She asked, looking at us before digging into her food. Zale looked at her in worry.

"You sure you can handle it? I mean, you like just woke up." Jaz pointed out. "That was a pretty big hit that you got from the Minotaur." Amira nodded, looking as though she was as fine as ever.

"I am fine. I can handle myself, and I have had worse happen to me Jaz." Amira countered. I shrugged, going with whoever would win the argument. Zale looked over to Amira and then to Jaz.

"If she says she's fine, then most likely she's fine." Zale stated.

"But still-" Jaz started.

"Jaz, I can do it. Besides, maybe Zale wants to see his family." She said as she smirked at him. He shook his head so violently that I swear that it was going to come off. I laughed and leaned back in my chair. I jumped up as I felt it tip backwards. The rest of the gang started to laugh as I scowled at them.

"Come on, we can do this. Besides, I am pretty sure we over stayed for Leto." Amira pushed. Jaz nodded, finally giving in.

"So when are we going?" I asked as Zale cheered. Jaz gave him her death stare and he sat back down, getting quiet.

"We'll leave in the afternoon. 1, because I want to let Leto know 2, so that you guys can get ready." Jaz told us, we nodded and we smiled at her. "Besides, we might just get to meet Zale's family after all." Zale scowled at her and we started to laugh again. Amira went with me and Zale, while Jaz went to find Leto. It was around noon when she came back, coming to a room that was exactly the way that we found it.

"Ready?" She asked as she walked into the room.

"When you are." Zale told her.

"Well, you guys seemed to have packed my stuff... And look! You can finally see the floor!" Jaz teased us. Amira started to laugh while Zale and I frowned at her. She smiled at us and then we walked out of the room. We soon came to the front door that we walked through that dark night a week ago. I sighed as the memory came back fresh in my mind.

"Thanks Leto!" I shouted at the goddess. She smiled at me and waved.

"Come back and see me!" She shouted.

"We will try! You never know with this one here!" Jaz shouted as she pointed to Zale. We laughed and walked out of the alleyway. The streets were still as busy as the day that we first came here.

"So where do you think we should start?" Jaz asked. Amira looked at the horizon, looking worried at all the passing people.

"We should head to the mountains... That is probably where the portal is." She stated as she lead the way. We shrugged and followed the girl. We told stories and jokes as we traveled the packed streets, trying to pass the way. The next step was under way. Let the adventure begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-_ Something to make us happy_**

**Amira's POV.**

We were walking through the outskirts of the city. How much had I told? How much did they already know about my past? We walked through the nearby forest but stopped when Zale freezed. We looked over at him and saw that he closed his eyes.

"Guys, let's get a different route." Zale said as he tensed.

"Why? This is the shortish way to the mountains." Xander pointed out. I glanced between the two boys. I suddenly tensed as I heard someone come over here.

"Too late." Zale said as he saw me in a crouched position. "What is it?"

"Someone else is here." I said as I tried to locate the person. I heard Zale take a quick breath. I walked closer to the 3 demigods as I heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Look what we have over here! Four of them! Looks like you were wrong again Tyler!" A boy shouted. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, was about as tall as Zale but was fatter then him.

"Shut it up Will! You know I can't count!" Another boy said as he walked into the clearing. This one was a exact replica of the other boy but had eyes that were just a shade lighter then Zale's. Zale looked at the two twins (How else could you described them?) and sighed. The two twins heard him and looked at the corny boy. Then they looked at each other as though they had a secret conversation in their heads.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Nice to see you brother." Will stated.

"Nice to see you so well _William. _Or maybe not, considering I lived with you for 10 years." Zale sneered at the boy.

"Well, come on. Ma wants to see ya anyway." Tyler said. Zale scowled at the mention of their mother. He grunted but followed the twins anyway. We fell into step beside him, Xander and I on alert.

"10 years? But you came to the came when you were 13." Jaz stated.

"I ran away when I was 10, but I lived on my own for 3 years, and that was how I met Lupa and her wolves." Zale explained. The Athenian girl 'oohed' and we fell silent again. The line from the two prophecies came into my mind again. '_Hermes' son will be found in the trails of the rough.' '__The boy in blond will try to save, but in turn will change his own.' _Did the first part of the prophecy happen 3 years ago?

"Why did you leave?" I asked quietly.

"I found out that was being hunted when I was 10. So, in turn, I realized that I was the danger to my family... So I ran away. Even though they are sometimes jerks, I still love them. After all I am a son and a brother." He explained. I nodded, thinking it over. Did _his _family _change_? Or would it seem like he had changed? We came up to a house that was in another clearing of the woods. The house was two stories, and had what looked like 10 rooms just on the upstairs alone. The twins lead us to the front door and we relaxed as they opened the door. _  
_

"Hey Ma! You won't believe who we found!" William shouted as we walked inside the room.

"If it's another one of Tyler's girls that's always passed out then get her out of here!" A women's voice shouted. William laughed as Tyler and Zale cringed. I raised an eyebrow at Zale as I saw the movement. He shook his head rapidly as if to say _don't tell anyone._ I nodded, but rolled my eyes.

"No! It's just Zale ma." Tyler shouted as he walked into the kitchen. We heard a clatter of metal pounding on the floor. Next we saw a women of about 43 years old. She had blonde hair that was tied up, emerald eyes, really tall and was super skinny. She stood there, staring at us as she put a hand over her mouth. We stood there awkwardly as the twins chuckled, and threw glances at me.

"Hey mom... How are you?" Zale asked as he stood there. That's when the water works started, meaning that his mom started to cry and sob as she walked over to hug her son.

"Zale... How? Why? When? I thought you were dead." She said as she looked him over. "And you've gotten so strong." Zale rolled his eyes as his mom kept going compliments after compliments. Jaz giggled while I just smiled broadly.

"Thanks for introducing us Zale." Xander teased as he chuckled. Zale glared at him, while his mom looked up and saw us. She was clearly shocked to see us standing there.

"Zale! Why didn't you tell me?" Zale's mom stuttered. "WILLIAM AND TYLER WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT WE HAD GUESTS!" I stepped back a little as his mom shouted towards the twins.

"We tried! Yet, you never seem to notice the pretty ones anyway." William said as he rolled his eyes, and I saw Tyler giving me a wink. Scoffing, I rolled my eyes and looked over as Xander stepped forward with his hand out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Xander." The Ares boy introduce himself. Zale's mom shook his hand and gave him a look.

"At least this guy friend has manners." She stated, impressed. Jaz snorted while I started to laugh. The twins looked at us, while their mom looked at us with confusion.

"Trust me, once you get to know him, he has anything but manners." Jaz explained as she started to laugh. Xander shot us a look while the Hermes boy joined in with our laughter. The mom smiled at us for a second before looking over to the twins and asking why they didn't have those kind of friends.

"Not my fault that I attract trouble. At least it's not as much as when Zale was around." William muttered.

"At least I didn't get caught by the police." Zale teased.

"And who are the girls? Is one of them your girlfriend?" Tyler teased to his other brother. Zale blushed and stuttered out a no, while Jaz and I looked shocked that he would say that.

"No! Why on earth would you think that!?" I yelled at the twin.

"Amira, calm down." Xander said as Zale laughed. "Now is not that time.

"Well at least, I'm not to close to him to raise suspicion like this one over here." I smirked as I tilted my head to Jaz. Jaz looked shocked and slapped me on the arm.

"Before you go and say it, no it was not supposed to hurt." She growled. We started to laugh even harder as the girl tried to give me an menacing glance. We were walking into the kitchen as Zale's mom lead us through when the boys cried for snacks. I hopped onto one of the counters as I grabbed a cookie right after the boys.

"So Amira right?" Tyler asked. "Is Zale going after older women now?" He winked at me again, and in response I just rolled my eyes.

"No, he is not. I just the experienced one in this group." I stated, but thought twice about what I said as Tyler wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh GOD! NOT at all like that!" The rest of the gang laughed as Tyler blushed once he figured out that everyone knew what he was talking about.

"Sorry, Ty, but she's got sights for someone else." Xander said.

"That's sounds more like Jaz." I teased. She looked at me in shock and then slapped me again. We laughed even harder and the whole kitchen was bursting with laughter. I smiled at all the immaturity that was around here. But it was all worth it. At least we had something to make us happy before the really long road ahead...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- _Destination: Almost there _**

**Zale's POV.**

I woke up early in the morning on the 3rd day, trying to get packed up because today was the day we were leaving. My room was the same way I had left it 6 years ago. Had it already been 6 years? It was for the best though, I didn't want them to come to harm. I know, sometimes I wish that I could just throw Tyler to one of the monsters, yet sometimes I don't..

Anyways the room. It was a dark blue color, with pictures hanging on 2 of the walls. My bed was to the side that was near the window, not exactly the best choice if you want to stay clear of monsters. I had a closet that was near the left corner of the room, which was the opposite side of where my bed was. Then my bathroom was near the side of closet. That was my room, barely any decorations, but I liked it a bit empty.

I walked outside of my room and headed down the hallway. Xander's room was next Amira's and Jaz's as they had shared a room. I went into Xander's room first to see him sleeping. I crossed the room, looking at the clock that said 4:30. I shook Xander awake as he looked up at me with groggy eyes.

"Zale? What the he-" He started as he squinted at me. I put my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and put a finger to my lips. He nodded, and started to get up, changing as I walked outside to make sure that no-one was awake yet. He came right behind me and we walked over to the girl's room. Amira was already awake, sitting by the window. Jaz was still sleeping in her bed, but it looked as though a tornado went through it all.

"Jaz, wake up." I said to her as I shook her. Amira turned around at the sound of my voice and reached down to grab her pack. Xander stood next to the elf, talking to her a bit while I was still trying to wake up the Athenian girl. She groaned a little, as she lifted her head.

"Come on, time to go." I told her as she looked up at me. She gazed around the room, looking over to Amira and Xander. She sighed then grabbed her pack from underneath her bed. We went out of the room, looking for a sign that anybody was awake yet. Thank the gods that no one was. The next step was the stairs that always creaked a little unless you stepped down them really softly. We came into the kitchen, grabbing a small snack, nothing that my family would miss.

"What are you guys doing?" A tired voice asked. We spun around, looking the way that the voice had come from. I sighed, seeing that it was just William.

"That's none of your concern, go back to bed William." Amira said softly. He turned toward her, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have to listen to you." He spat as he pointed a finger toward the Elfish girl. She started to laugh quietly at his statement as his face turned into confusion.

"No, you don't. But, I'm pretty sure that you won't want your ma awake in the early morning. Especially when she gets angry." She pointed out. He started to stutter but soon walked out of the kitchen. I shook my head at his actions and pointed to the door. The group nodded and we walked our way out. The sounds of the early morning greeted us as we walked out onto the porch. The birds were singing their good morning song, the crickets were chirping quietly, and the trees were groaning. I smiled as I took a deep breath before following the rest through the forest.

"You sure you know where you're going Amira?" I asked her as I caught up.

"Yes, Zale. I know the way." She replied. Yesterday, she walked, well discovered, the way to the mountains. Apparently, the portal to get her home was in the mountains. We had no other lead, so why not? But if she was wrong.. I couldn't even try to imagine how she would react. The rest of the way was quiet until we got to edge of the forest. Looking up, I saw the Appalachian mountains. The snow was still clinging to them even though it was the middle of summer.

"Where do we go next?" Jaz asked as she broke the silence. I looked over to Amira, and saw that she was clutching her neck. However, she looked scared as she noticed that there was a key necklace on her neck.

"I don't know." Amira whispered as she looked down.

"Well, I suggest we ask him." Xander stated as he pointed to a man that was by a cabin further up the mountain. We nodded and followed the path that led to the cabin. The path wasn't that long and before we knew it, we were there. I turned and looked over the edge of the mountain. Wow, you could see the large forest and then on the outskirts was the town. I looked a bit south and saw the house where my family lived. The steam was just coming out as though mom was just cooking breakfast.

"Hello! How can I help you!?" A voice merrily greeted. I turned and saw a man that had brown/grey hair. He had a really long bread that reached his stomach that showed that he ate a lot. He wore a long sleeved shirt, and a a pair of jeans as well as a hat that was spread out where his head met with the hat, but was closer together as it went higher.

"Do you know a cave, that is like an old mining entrance?" Amira asked, looking for the first time in days, hopeful. He thought for a second and then stroked his beard.

"Matter of fact, I do. Just follow this path and then head up the slopes of the next mountain. Then make a right as that pathway ends and there it should be!" He told us as he laughed. We nodded and started to walk down toward the path.

"Hey, what's your names?" The man asked us.

"I'm Zale, this is Xander, Jaz, and Amira." I introduced. "What's yours?'

"Tom Bom.. I have a longer last name, but I like this way better." He says as he starts to laugh. Amira looked at him, with her eyes going wide, before she spook.

"Do you know a Tom Bombadil?"

"I might." Was his answer as he winked at the elfish girl. She started to laugh and we walked down the mountain. The rocks tumbled down, as we tried to go down the mountain without getting hurt. They started off small, but then started to get bigger the more that we went to the bottom. In about an hour since we started, we made it to the bottom. We sat down for a second, catching our breaths before Jaz looked over to Amira.

"Did you even sleep last night?" She asked. Amira turned toward the sound, gazing down at us since she was still standing. She seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head.

"Why not?" Xander asked. She took a deep breath before facing us fully.

"Couldn't. Somebody kept flashing in front of eyes every time I tried to close them." She explained. We nodded, standing as we started to go ahead with the next part of the climbing the mountain. This part was surprisingly easier, but then it helped when rocks weren't tumbling down as if they were trying to kill you. The path, however, was a lot steeper then it seemed. The road (If you could call it that) took about 2 hours before we reached the top. I looked at my watch and saw that it was about 3 in the afternoon.

"How come it's this late?" I wondered out loud. Amira snickered as we turned to look at her.

"Not everything is a short cut. We went the long way through the forest because there were monsters close by your house, waiting for you to go. That's why I told you we should go earlier. If we woke up at normal time, we would just get by the edge in around an hour." She explained, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which in a way, it was... We made a right turn as Tom said and came across an old building. Wait, it wasn't even a building. It was just a couple of wooden planks that served as cover for the little railroad that came out of the dark abyss that the cave held.

Amira walked straight into it, without even waiting for us to follow. Looking at each other, the rest of us grabbed out our lights and started to head in. The beams looked as though they were fireflies in an endless, dark night. The cave had seemed abandoned for a long while. I coughed out because of the dust that was floating around in the cave. I looked for Jaz and Xander as I started to feel as though the cave was closing in on us.

"Amira?" I called out. The was a short reply in front of us and we kept going down the long 'hallway'. Soon I hit something hard and I shined the lamp in front of me. It was just a wall of bare rock that jutted out. Jaz laughed and we turned away, going down the pathway again. The 3 of us stopped as we set our flashlights on Amira who was crouching by the wall.

"Amira?" Xander questioned as she inserted something into the wall. "What are you doing?" She stood back up, smiling at us before the whole wall shook that led to an grassy hill. She led us out to the field and we watched around as I heard a whoosh come out of nowhere.

"Amira! Long time no see!" A voice shouted.

"Nice to see you too, Radagast." She smiled. Wait, who's Radagast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-_ The truth_**

**Jaz's POV.**

There are some strange people here. Or that just might be Radagast.. I mean it was strange what he wore. It was robes that were in desperate need of mending, and washing. They were all raged, and seemed to stop as though he had cut them off in a hurry. Matter of fact, he needed cleaning up too. He had what looked like... Bird poop? Bark? on his face, and his hat was just covered all over with things. He had grey-blue eyes and tan skin.

"Radagast, where are we?" Amira asked as she looked around.

"about 600 yards from Mirkwood." He stated as he walked around as though he was looking for something. As soon as he said that, Amira tensed.

"We have to get away from here." She whispered to him.

"Why? Why do we keep seeing things? Why do we have to leave?" Zale asked, confusion laced into his voice. I turned toward the boy, giving him a look that said 'back-off'. He gave me a shake of his head, and kept pressing the elfish girl to tell us.

"What do you mean?" Amira asked. There was only one look on her face: scared.

"Why did we see things? Things like you running away from a guy. And I heard you pleading with someone to kill you instead of another dude." Xander said, standing in front of her. "What does it mean?" She walked a little closer to the edge of the hill, looking at the forest as if she wanted to go there again. I stood next to her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Which wasn't working.

"Radagast, can you lead us to a clearing? A clearing that's closer to Lothlorien?" She asked as she turned toward the man. He nodded and then motioned us to follow him. We were lead to the opposite side of the hill. There at the bottom stood a sled that was held by... Rabbits? He got onto the sled and Amira motioned for us to get on. We hopped onto the sled while she got a rope out and grabbed a piece of wood. Connecting the two, she put the other end of the rope to the sled.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked as he looked at what she made.

"Something you guys shouldn't be doing at home." She muttered. "ready Radagast." He told the rabbits to go and we went off. I looked toward the girl, worrying that she might fall off. What I saw was something completely though. She was crouched down, letting the 'board' guide her as she swayed left and right of the path. She was wearing a smile and was actually laughing as we went faster. Then we came to a stop. She slid off the board and walked a little toward the clearing.

"Come on, sit down." She said as she sat down on the log. I sat down across from her while Radgast said something to her. She said something back and he walked back to the sled. He took off the board, and then headed out, away from us.

"So, he's not going to take us to this Lothlorien?" Zale asked. Amira shook her head and then looked down at the floor.

"Why couldn't we go to this Mirkwood?" I asked her. Zale nodded and all 3 of us turned to look at the girl. She looked at each of us, knowing that we weren't going to drop it until we got an answer.

"You guys can... It's just that I can't." She started. "I was... kicked out of Mirkwood when I was young, and let's say that I can't ever go back."

"Meaning you were banished?" Xander asked. Amira nodded and I opened my mouth to ask another question.

"But surely you can't be banished forever? I mean, who can live that long?" I scoffed at the thought, but wish I didn't when I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Elves, they can live forever Jaz. Unless we are killed in battle, then we live forever." She explained. "And yes, I technically can't be banished forever. However, to lift the banish, the king that banished me would have to lift it. Knowing the king, he would never do it, he's got to much pride in him."

"So, how come you know him so much?" Xander asked.

"I used to be part of his son's guard. I went into the army at age 10 since all of my family died in an Orc attack. He saw what I could do with a sword and my bow, so the king recruited me as one of his son's guard. Little did he know that his son and I hated each other, we couldn't stand each other." She laughed bitterly at this. "Then however, we became friends.. And the next thing I know is that I had a day to get out of Mirkwood, and if I was every seen on the perimeter, I would be killed. So, I lost all of my friends that I had made, and my new 'family' that I had gotten."

"So, then who was singing after you and then fought with you while you tried to run away?" Zale asked.

"Legolas... Prince Legolas." She muttered. "Then bully, then friend, then enemy." She was friends with a Prince? How do they still have Kings and Queens over here? Wasn't everyone trying to get a democracy?

"Why did you laugh bitterly at the mention of the Prince?" Xander asked. "I think he would be a cool guy." I gave him a glare while he held up his hands in surrender.

"I did because I became a friend of his when I saved his life... Almost at the cost of my own. He's not a 'cool guy', the last I checked he was a snobbish, arrogant, self-centered prince with a huge ego. Though the ego seemed to go down when I saved his life." She said thoughtfully, gazing above our heads.

"Then what was the memory where you tried to save someone else's life?" I asked her, wanting to know more of the cruel, wicked tale that was her life.

"It was actually two guys that I was saving. This was after I had been banished from Mirkwood, and I was trying to help out a friend." She started, going into another tale. "A friend of mine, his name is Aragorn, and me were scouting around. We had a report a couple of days ago that someone was attacking the creatures of the woods. Now, this was near Rivendell which was where I had taken up residence at the time. As I said, we were scouting around when we got caught by goblins. There were too many of them, so we had to surrender, and they brought us to their leader.  
We were led inside of the Misty Mountains which are to the west of us. Bringing us to the Goblin king, which is one of many, I noticed that someone else was there. I got a good look and saw that it was Leg-Prince. Then we got tied up and stripped from our weapons. Then the 'king' came down and told us his exact plans to kill each of us to show that the goblins were getting stronger. Not knowing what else to do, I pleaded with him to let the boys go and to take me, saying that I was more worth because I knew who to be a threat. The stupid king actually accepted my offer and brought me close, getting ready to kill me. So, since the stupid goblins didn't fully search me, I brought out a knife that I had in my boots and stabbed him.  
The alarm that they had went off and I cut the bonds of the other two. Aragorn actaully said thanks and that it was great play while Prince just nodded as though he had lost his speech. So, we fought through the goblins, making a path out of the mountain that they led us down earlier. We broke surface and then headed back to Rivendell. That was just the gist of the story by the way." By the end of the tale, Amira had dismissed it as though it was nothing.

"That's one heck of a tale." Zale stated. She shrugged and grabbed a water bottle that she had packed.

"I guess, but I've done so much in my lifetime as an outsider that it would only make sense." She told us.

"Where did you live after you got banished?" I asked her.

"I lived 5-6 years with the dwarfs, then in Hobbiton for 10 years, in and out of Rivendell the rest of my life, a couple years in Rohan and some other in Gondor, a year or two in the east with strange men, and the rest I spent wandering." She said, counting of the places. "Then again, I never really had a place to call home."

"So how old are you?" Xander asked her.

"I don't really know... I stopped counting after a while. I do know that I am a year younger then Leg-Prince... So, if we ever meet him, you can ask him and then subtract a year." She said. "I stopped counting at around 230, which was a long time ago." We nodded our heads and then tried to absorb this new information. I looked up at the sky, noticing that it was getting dark.

"Time to go to bed. It's getting late." I muttered to myself. The rest nodded, agreeing with the statement.

"I stay up and take first watch." Amira stated as she stayed sitting while the rest of us lay down. Getting comfortable, I kept thinking about the things she said. How can one survive all that and not get hurt? _'but she did get hurt, you heard her, she almost died'_ a voice inside my head spoke. Agreeing with the voice, I turned onto my side. Still, how can one go from having friend to absolutely hating the same person? Then again. why did he try to apologize after she ran away? Maybe there was more then to what she was letting on... And maybe she didn't know the full truth about this Legolas person...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-_ Right when we think it's over_**

**Xander's POV.**

Zale woke me up to take the last watch. I got up and started to walk around the make-shift camp, getting the feeling back in my legs. The trees had their own sounds as the wind whistled through them. There was water trickling down at somewhere. The trees actually were grey, and not the regular brown bark that was common. Sitting back down on a rock, I kept a eye out for anything. Yet, my thoughts were somewhere else.

The story just didn't make sense. I mean it did, but there was just too many questions and details left out of it. Why? What did Amira not want us to know? Maybe she didn't know it herself? We needed to find this Legolas person, before everything would get even more out of whack. But what did she do to save him, what happened exactly, and why did she save him while almost dying herself since they were enemies at that point? He would be the answer, to every single question that I had.

I heard sniffling for a second and turned around. Once again, Amira was the one that had a nightmare. Whats it about this time?

"Stop! Shut up! Why? Why did you make me believe that-" She whimpered. She stopped as though someone interrupted her. What was happening?

"Then why did you try? Don't answer that! It's obviously that I was the only one who cared!" She shouted.

"There's nothing you can do! Nothing at all! I won't help you anymore. You played with my heart Prince! I'm sick of the games." She stated. Prince? Oh yeah... Legolas. Wait, what was he doing in her dream? Why did she say 'played with my heart'? Why do I over think things in the first place? Gods, I'm sounding like Jaz.

"No! It's too late now! You hurt me, hurt me beyond repair for you! Don't except me to comfort you like normal. I lost this battle... and it looks like I lost the war." She cried. "There's no turning back. So, don't look for me, because I won't be here anymore." I walked over to her and shook her awake. She started to trash about, but then her eyes snapped open.

"You alright?" I asked. She shook her head, before looking at me.

"What did I say this time?" I explained her the whole situation and she just nodded.

"Did you and this Legolas have.. You know.." I trailed off.

"OH GOD NO! Nothing like that at all! Let's just say that I was the only feeling like there was something more at one point. Of course, I was wrong." She told me, dropping the subject. She sat next to me, not even trying to go back to sleep. It was silent as we both looked over the area.

"Xander, trust me on thing?" She asked. I scoffed before looking at her.

"I trust you with more then one thing. You're like my older sister who used to give me all sorts of advice. Not that I would always take it." I said as I was reminded of Clarisse. The advice was always more trouble then it was worth, but sometimes it actually worked. "What do you want me to trust you on?"

"Love sucks." She muttered, leaning against me. I started to laugh as I remembered my own incident with love, and the god himself. From what I heard of her love story, is that it was almost exactly like the song 'It is what it is' from Lifehouse (Zale showed me). 'Too long we've been denying. Now we're both tired of trying. We hit a wall and we can't get over it. Nothing to relive. It's water under the bridge. You said it, I get it. I guess it is what it is.' Those were the exact words of their story.

"Yeah, I know."

"What's your story?" She said as she looked at me. I looked down at her and laughed for a second. My story was also a song, and it was just the exact song.

"My story is about a girl named Kay. I really did love her, but she just was done with my problems. I lost her and I'm trying to get her back. My story is exactly like a song."

"Sing the song? Please? We've got 2 hours till dawn." She pleaded, shaking my arm. Amira might be a couple hundreds of years old, but sometimes she still acted like a teenager. I shook my head, not wanting the song. It broke open too many words. I told her quietly that I would sing the chorus though. She nodded, and waited for me to sing. I rolled my eyes at her and started to sing.

"If you see Kay  
Will you tell her that I love her  
And if you see Kay  
Let her know I want her back  
If she listens, say I'm missing  
Everything about her  
Make sure you say I'm sweet FA without her  
If you see Kay" She clapped a little, applauding my small performance of 'If you see Kay'. How accurate can one song be, huh? There was no other song that could compare to that one. We sat there for 2 hours, going over things about each other. By the time the others woke up, us two were ready to go. Jaz complained that we were too early.

"I would be glad, you didn't have a watch this time." I grumbled at her. She shrugged her shoulders and we headed off.

"I'm just glad we weren't attacked last night. So, I wouldn't complain to much Jaz." Amira said as she led the group. Jaz looked at me, totally confused. Once I told her about the Orcs and the attacks that happen sometimes, she stopped whining.

"But, surely those can't be real?" Zale asked.

"Tell that to a girl who lost her whole family to them when she was young." Amira called out. We kept the silence for a couple moments more. I slowly whispered what happened last night. They nodded and Zale started to sing a little bit of 'It is what it is'.

"Zale don't sing, you can't." The elfish girl called out to the Hermes lad. We looked wide-eyed at her. He sang that quieter then the voice I used to explain what happened. So, whoops, she heard what I said. Amira motioned us to come closer and she moved some of the bushed out of our sight. She pointed to a hill, and on it stood a humongous tree. It was grey, like all the other trees here. However, it seemed as though it was housing people.

"That's our destination." She whispered.

"What is it?" Zale, the-ever-curious, asked.

"The tree itself doesn't have a name, but right now we're in Lothlorien. That's the heart of Elvendom. Which is basically just all of the Elven kingdoms." I laughed as she explained. Who else would make it so simple? She turned to smile at me and we headed toward the big tree. After coming toward the tree, she motioned for us to come up the multiple stairs.

The Tree was beautiful. The shimmering lights that surrounded it looked like fireflies (though Amira said that they were stars), and the stones glittered under them. There were houses in the trees, which got grander as we moved up the stairs. I found it so hard to grasp that this was all in one tree. Then Amira explained that they were attached to other trees. Go figure, she always had to ruin the imagination.

After a couple hundred steps, we stepped up to a platform. The stones were white and there were a couple of stairs heading toward what looked like a portal. The next thing I knew was that there was a blinding light and two elves stepped out. They were both dressed in white and looked like they were gliding down the steps.

"Amira? Is that really you?" The lady in white asked. Amira bowed and we followed suit. The man turned to us, asking the elfish girl the question of who.

"These are the men that were traveling with you?" The man asked. Amira nodded and stepped aside. Well, so much for introductions.

"Okay, hi. My name is-" Zale started out.

"Zale Smith, Jaz Fields, and Xander Jones. We know who you are." The lady said. We looked at her, surprised for a second. Amira gave us a glare, and we nodded.

"This is Lady Galadriel and Lord Celborn." Amira introduced. Well, now I know why there was no need for introductions. Lady Galadriel turned toward Amira again before speaking.

"How are you here? Everyone thought you were dead. Killed by Sauron's followers, is what the rumors tell."

"I never died." Amira explained, completely confused. "I got... Lost, and I tried to find the way back, and these 3 insisted that they had to come." SHe pointed to us when she mentioned us, but then looked back at the Lady. "But Sauron? When did he come back."

"Months ago." Lord Celeborn answered this time. "He came back because of the witch king. "Here Amira drew in a sharp breath."Though, he has yet to return to full power. The ring isn't with him yet."

"We're getting a fellowship in, they've just come from Moria. We would like you to join them, if possible. We need someone in there that we know would do anything to get the ring into the fire." The lady said. Amira nodded, and looked to us. Great, yet another quest.

"Whose in the Fellowship?" She asked. The Lady hesitated, as though she knew someone in there that Amira wasn't exactly friends with.

"Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Gandalf the grey, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir son of Denethor, Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas son of Thranduil." The lord spoke. Amira tensed for a second, gritted her teeth, and then relaxed. "Will you still do it?" Amira nodded, not even giving a second thought. We started to head down, Amira showing us the way to one of her favorite spots to rest.

"Amira? We would like you to be here. They are coming in an hour." The lady pointed out.

"I'll be here. Don't worry." She said as she turned toward the Lady. We headed down to one of her spots and she headed back up the steps. I just hope it won't come to any arguments with those two. I really do want our guide to be in one piece...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-_ Familiar faces_**

**Amira's POV. **

The trio was sitting down as I stopped near the top of the steps. They were talking and getting ready to eat. I looked over to the other way to see Haladir leading the Fellowship as they entered the forest. _'No wonder we didn't see him..'_ I thought to myself. Then I turned around and entered the room.

"Are they here yet?" Lord Celeborn asked.

"Nearly, they have just entered." I reported. He sighed and the Lady walked over to me. Grabbing my hands, she made me look at her as though I was her daughter that was nervously thinking that she was going to be punished.

"Are you sure you can do this? I know the history between you and the Prince of Mirkwood." She told me. "You can still stop it." I shook my head and looked back at my feet.

"No, I've got to come over it at one point. I didn't years ago, and I regret it. Then again, I didn't have much time." I chuckled harshly. "No, I have to be part of this. The fellowship will split, though I do not know when, I have to be there because it will be my only way of coming into this war." I felt air going around me and saw that the Lady in white was gone. I rolled my eyes, knowing that the Lady and Lord liked their own tricks. Who didn't?

Walking over to the edge of the platform, I waited for them. Luckily I didn't have to wait long for a minute later I heard voices coming up the steps. I tensed as I heard them conversing in Elvish. Then when all was silent I looked up, noticing them. They stood in the middle of the platform, while I was standing at the edge of the stairs. The only one who noticed me was Haladir, and he just gave me a nod. Soon, there was a bright light as the Lady and the Lord came into the room. Walking gracefully, no, gliding gracefully, they came down the steps and stood in front of the group.

"The enemy knows you have entered here, what hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him, I can no longer see him from afar." Lord Celebron talked. I looked up, surprised. Where was the grey wizard?

"Gandalf the grey did not pass the borders of this land, he has fallen into shadow." The Lady gasped as she figured it out.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balorg of Morgotgh." Legolas proclaimed. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." I shook my head, this could not be true. Gandalf and I always stayed away from that place when we were traveling. Where things really that bad here?

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf's life, we do not yet know his full purpose." She started as she looked at each of the fellowship in turn. "Do not let the great emptiness of khazad dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of perils. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." The lord asked.

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." The lady said but here was where I zoned out. Gandalf is gone? How was this possible. I shook my head when the Lady said something and the Fellowship started to go downstairs.

"Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Legolas son of Thranduil, will you two stay here for a moment." The Lady asked. Lord Celeborn went up the steps, leaving only us four in the room. She put the two down in chairs while I was still standing.

"Why do you two grief? I have seen into in all the Fellowship, yet I sense it more in you then any of the others." The lady claimed as she motioned me closer. I started to walk when Prince sighed and Aragorn looked down at his feet.

"There is a rumor that one of my dear friends is dead." Aragorn started. "And I think I speak for Legolas as well, is that she meant a great deal to us. She saved both of us countless of times and we never could repay her. Now, I fear that she is gone and with Gandalf gone as well, it makes it harder."

"We had ended on bad terms and I wanted it to be different. She thought that I was an arrogant fool, and yet I could see something else in her eyes that I could never identify." Prince said. "It hurts me that I can never put it right. That I can never be in her good books again."

"Well, you would have gotten yourself out of her good books again for something stupid you would do anyway." Aragorn laughed. Prince nodded and then started to laugh as well.

"But that is what it is, is it not? Just a rumor." The lady asked.

"It could be, but knowing her... It probably isn't one." Prince sighed. The lady nodded and motioned for me to take one step closer.

"I hope that you do not mind, but would it be alright if one of my men joined you?" She asked. Oh god, here it goes. Aragorn nodded and Legolas shrugged, turning it all over to the King of Gondor, or the to-be King of Gondor. "Good, then I shall send for them."

"I still can't believe the rumor though. When I knew her, she seemed unstoppable, even when she was badly wounded." Prince stated.

"She's always seemed unstoppable, it must have been a trait she learned from going around." The Lady agreed. The two boys looked real tired, as though they hadn't slept for ages.

" 'Fraid to disappoint you, but the rumor really is just a rumor." I laughed as I stepped into the light. When I said the words, the boys jumped out of their seats as though they had been shocked. Aragorn came over and gave me a bone-crushing hug, while Prince just stood there. I gave him a nod and he gave one in return, as though he had just frozen over.

"How? Everyone thought the rumors were true though. You weren't anywhere that I could find." Aragorn spoke.

"I... I went away for a vacation." I explained. "I hope you don't mind that I'm bringing 3 other people. They might be young, but they are useful. Each has their own talent that would suit us." Aragorn nodded, as though he was happy for a moment.

"Will you bring the two down, Amira?" The lady asked. I nodded and led them down the stairs. The two boys talked for a moment, before we were near the Fellowship and my company. They were already talking and laughing as we walked down the steps. Good, we would need friends for the battles to come.

"Amira, can I speak to you for a moment?" Prince asked. Aragorn had moved on ahead, so I nodded and went with him. He led me down a worn path that was near the edge of the tree. What did he want?

"Where were you really?" He asked, with a straight face.

"Did you not hear me? I was on a vacation." I snapped.

"Then it was a terrible vacation. You were hurt, badly I see." I moved away and put a hand over my stomach. "Don't hide it from me, I already know it's there."

"It's none of your business. If Aragorn deems me fit, then I join, whether you like it or not."

"Aragorn doesn't know of the wound." He pointed out. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"He doesn't need to either. I have been through much worse and survived. I would think I can handle a little scar." I voiced my thoughts. "You would know, I would think. Unless you were daydreaming when I almost dealed my life for yours with the devil." He flinched as I brought the memory up. The memory that made us friends. One doesn't exactly stay enemies when she almost trades her life for his, which is only logical.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore. The rumors said-"

"That's all they are! They are rumors! I'm still the same as I was a hundred years ago Le-Prince." I called out in hysteria, and he stared at me as I rambled. Why won't he see that I belonged with battle? I couldn't be the girl that was calm and collected. One that waited for her husband to come home from war. I was part of war, it was in my nature. I could never raise children, I could never be a wife that any man would want.

"But the rumors might be true in a little while. You don't know whats happened, Amira." He tried to explain.

"No! You are wrong, I do know what happened. I know that Sauron has come back, I know that we will be at war with him in a little while. I know that the white wizard has betrayed us, I know that the ring rests in Frodo's hand! I know enough to know that everyone could die in this quest, yet I join anyway."

"Yes, but I know that in a while everything will fall apart."

"So do I! I also know that much must be risked in war, and that you don't know until it happens that it was the right risk. This is who I am, I can't just sit out of this Prince. You know what I'm like, I can't change into something else." He was quiet for a second before turning around and walking away.

"So much for me meaning a lot to you." I whispered, yet I know he heard every single word of it. Walking back to the Fellowship, I left the argument at it's stand still. I am going to try to get along, but I can say much for him.

"Amira! I didn't know you where here!" Boromir called out.

"Just got here last night, for a matter fact." I told him and he nodded. We had become friends when he was a young chap, about 10 years old. Faramir was about 9, I believe when we met. Then the hobbits stormed me as I gave them a hug. I had spent a while in Hobbiton, getting along with these four extremely well. Gimli just gave me a nod before resuming his eating.

"I see that you all have met Zale, Xander, and Jaz." I stated as I saw the 3 with Gimli eating. They nodded and gave me a look which told me that they were ready to go.

"A lament for Gandalf." Prince said as he came in. He was changed from his hunters gear to his more princely uniform. For me it was one of the reminders that I could not return to my home. Of course he had to go and rub it in... I listened a little closer, hearing the songs of the elves.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, sitting up a little.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He whispered, sitting down. I lay down as I listened to Sam try to make a verse for Gandalf's fireworks. I laughed as he tried and sat down again muttering a 'that doesn't do them justice at all.'

"At least you tried Sam, at least you tired." I called out to him. He nodded, showing his thanks. The fellowship was asleep except for Boromir and Aragorn who were talking in a nearby corner. I drowned them out, and listened to their singing. But not even their lovely voices could lull me to sleep..


End file.
